


Who I Am

by CrystalKnix



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fundy-centric, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Running Away, Sad Floris | Fundy, just give the fox a break guys, villain arc is great but fundy just get out of that place XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnix/pseuds/CrystalKnix
Summary: Fundy is many things.A soldier. A friend. A follower. A lover. A son.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 14
Kudos: 281





	Who I Am

Fundy was many things.

A soldier. A friend. A follower. A lover. A son.

\--------------------

~~A soldier~~

Fundy was but a young kit when the war began, his crayon-colored suit heavy upon his shoulders as he listened fervently to the promises of freedom and independence his father continuously spoke of. He looked up to his father then, hoping for the day that he could prove himself.

Then the inevitable end came.

_“It was never meant to be.”_

His friend… _Eret_ ~~traitortraitortraitor~~

His home, torn to pieces by The Tyrant.

His uncle ~~younger than he and yet he already knew of war~~ dueled and lost.

But for the price of his uncle’s discs, they gained their independence.

He stood beside his father, the dawn of a new day rose upon their great ~~yet broken~~ nation. He cheers, tears of joy cascading past his cheeks. They were finally free.

Yet he does not miss the look on his uncle’s face, his nearly empty gaze as he handed his precious discs over to The Tyrant. He watches his uncle – Tommy – celebrate and sees the pain of loss in his eyes. They had all lost something of value to this war.

And as Fundy looks over their country from the top of the caravan.

He wonders if it was worth it.

\--------------------

~~A friend~~

The lull that came after the war was bliss.

He forgave Eret. It took a while, but he did. Their little prank war a symbol of their friendship, as strange and chaotic as it may have been.

They didn’t talk about the war. Fundy didn’t want to talk about the war. Eret would remain his friend. Eret was the only friend he’d ever had in the war. He remembered their jokes, their schemes, the houses they built together…

~~And even if Fundy’s nights were plagued by those haunting white eyes, he would rather have his friend than nothing at all.~~

Then Niki came and the war felt as though it happened in another lifetime.

They had started a bakery together, the sweet smell of freshly baked bread wafting through the streets of L’manburg. Their hands may have been caked with flour, but it didn’t matter. For once, Fundy finally felt at peace.

Then…

Fungi didn’t deserve to die. Not to The Arsonist, and certainly not to anyone else. Fundy’s anger was uncontested then, provoked to the point that he had challenged The Arsonist to a duel.

~~He knew he would lose, but he had to try. For Niki. For Fungi.~~

\--------------------

~~A follower~~

Schlatt was not an easy man to follow.

Fundy couldn’t pin heads or tails with him. Some days he would stagger around ~~L’manburg~~ Manburg, drunk out of his mind as he muttered an incomprehensible jumble of words. And some days… _it felt as if he couldn’t do or say anything without Schlatt knowing_.

Fundy didn’t know why he had stayed, why he didn’t run the moment his father was exiled. But a seed of a plan had begun to form in his head as he watched his father escape. He would be a spy. A spy for his country, a spy for his father.

~~And he needed to gain Schlatt’s trust… through any means necessary.~~

The days ticked by. The walls were gone. The flag was burnt. ~~He did that, didn’t he?~~

But… there were some days… where… Schlatt made _sense_.

Well… Schlatt was elected president… and… the people wanted him, didn’t they?

~~They elected him for president, what did they expect?~~

And Schlatt… Schlatt _listened to him_. He gave Fundy a position, a role to play. He wasn’t just Wilbur Soot’s son anymore. He was _someone_.

So Fundy follows, he follows and smiles.

~~He forgets what he stayed for.~~

\--------------------

~~A lover~~

The Tyrant— _Dream_.

Who would have thought he would have ever fallen for his father’s greatest enemy?

It began as a joke. A teasing suggestion to watch Treasure Planet with him.

Then Dream had said yes and Fundy almost couldn’t believe it.

Fundy had taken them to a restaurant, far away from Manburg and the SMP. It was just the two of them. Two people on a date. Definitely, normal.

Fundy had been nervous. This was, after all, the man who had torn his country apart. But the night had been… well, great.

They talked for hours. Fundy’s fear dissipated as the night grew longer. As the minutes blew by, Fundy had a hard time imagining that this was the very same man he had once called a tyrant.

That one date evolved into two… then three… then four… then…

His hands were shaking, the air tense as Fundy kneeled on one knee, a diamond ring in his hand as he looked up at his beloved.

“Dream, would you marry me?”

Dream was silent, then…

“No way…”

He felt his heart shatter into two.

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you Fundy.”

He had never felt so alive. He was engaged!

\--------------------

~~A son~~

The festival came and went. Tubbo left. Niki left. Quackity left.

He was alone. With Schlatt. The man who he thought he could follow. The man he had begun to see as a father figure. The man who had publicly tried to execute a child. The man who had imprisoned his friend. The man who had driven his own vice president away.

How could he have been so blind?

He leaves. The book in his hand felt heavy as he made his way through Pogtopia, to his father… to his family.

~~He sees the manic look in his father’s eyes and wonders if he had been too late.~~

“My traitor son!”

“I despise you, Fundy.”

The words sting. His own diary – he had worked so hard on that! – discarded as soon as his father was done reading it.

They don’t want him, and he feels his heart begin to ache.

So he burns.

He burns and burns and burns, until the forest he had stumbled into is nothing but ash.

“You know who would be proud of me? Mr. Soot.”

And he lies. He lies and lies and lies. Because his father hates him…

And maybe Fundy hates him too.

\--------------------

Fundy is...

He doesn’t know what he is anymore.

His fiancé betrayed them.

His home was gone.

His father was dead.

Tubbo was president.

And… he had nothing.

Nothing to his name. Not even a single shred of family left.

Tommy probably hates him.

Phil didn’t want a fucking furry for a grandson.

And Techno—

“You’re an orphan now, Fundy!”

_You know what Techno does to orphans, don’t you?_

He shudders, hugging his knees closer to his chest as he watches the sun rise over the rubble that he used to call home.

He watches as Tubbo and Tommy run around the ruins, doing everything they could to piece back what they had lost.

Oh… what they had lost.

Fundy sighs, the thought of running away surfacing to the front of his mind.

Before the war… he had joked to himself that he would make a cabin away far, far away. Where no one could ever reach him again.

He stands. His mind made up.

There was nothing here for him. Tubbo and Tommy had each other. They would be fine.

And as he walks away, he swears he could hear the haunting tune of a guitar waving its goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, this is basically just a drabble since I recall during one of Fundy's streams he joked about building a cottage far away from the Dream SMP stuff. So yeah, this is him just running away after everything. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
